Wanted
by CrowNoYami
Summary: They had always wanted more then what he was willing to give, wanting him to change who he was to fit into who they wanted him to be... but for once... he felt wanted as Harry... just Harry. Harry/Voldemort


**Wanted**

He had been told as soon as he knew who he was that he was suppose to kill the man, that he was suppose to destroy another living being. The way that they all put it however made it seem like the man wasn't even human anymore but some kind of monster. He had been eleven when he first saw the man that he was destined to kill, eleven and he saw his first person die… if only it had been the last.

It hadn't been the last though, through the next few years he saw people die, saw how the world didn't seem to believe in justice anymore. He saw an innocent man locked up while a guilty man went free, how friends weren't really true at the age of twelve and fourteen. People can hate you for no reason, simply because you breathe, and rule no longer apply if you have money and fame.

Through it all however there was one lesson that he never forgot, the same lesson that he had been taught since he could remember… he wasn't wanted. Sure he was Harry Potter, child savor of the magical world and future destroyer of the evil Lord Voldemort but Harry… just Harry was never wanted. When he turned fifteen however, when he started to have dreams from the man that he was suppose to kill he realized that the one that everyone wanted him to kill… was just as human as them.

There wasn't some heart stopping moment when he realized that he was born to become a murder. But he had a choice given to him, and he took it when he entered that building with only himself as he told no one about his visions. The man that was suppose to help him, guide him was ignoring him while forcing him to attend lessons with the man that hated him.

As he walked towards the prophesy room, letting his instincts take him where he needed to go, Harry kept his head high no matter what happened. Lucius Malfoy was the one to greet him, but it wasn't him that he wanted to see.. He wanted to see the man that made him wish he was dead sometimes late at night. Grabbing the orb he turned to face Lucius, the man was backed up by more Deatheaters but they didn't concern him, he just wanted to speak to the one behind them Lord Voldemort.

"Don't be foolish, Potter just give me that orb and you can walk free from here. Make the right choice for once."

_The right choice?_ Still with his hand around the orb, Harry realized that his wand was in his other hand. Looking strait into the older mans eyes he decided then and there that he didn't want to kill anyone. Sure it wasn't what people wanted of him, but he never got a chance to do what _he_ wanted anymore, it was always judged and watched by everyone he knew. Maybe it wasn't the light side, maybe he would regret his choice latter but he would be damned if he let someone else make another choice for him again.

"I want to see him… I want an audience with the Dark Lord… bring me to him and I'll give you both the orb and the ability to claim that you brought Harry Potter to him."

He suppose that he should have expected Lucius to be surprised by his request after all sane people didn't just ask for the Dark Lord when they were on his hit list but he didn't want to back down. How they got there he didn't know, he had agreed to wear a blindfold and give up his wand for safety reasons although what they thought a fifth year would be able to do but he let them have their way.

The room was dark, not so dark that you couldn't see but enough that you instantly felt yourself grow cautious. Harry was sure that it was to make people more reliable, after all if you're already nervous then people are generally easier to control. When he as brought to kneel before Voldemort Harry steeled his eyes and looked up at the man, he did request the audience but he wasn't going to bow to anyone.

"Well what did you bring me Lucius? You will be most rewarded for this my loyal servant."

They stared at each other for a while after that, Voldemort waved the others off although Harry hardly noticed when it was just the two of them in the room. He did however notice when the man moved his hand which was still the deformed body that he saw at the end of his fourth year and touched his cheek. Blinking, Harry was surprised at how warm the hand felt against his skin, almost comforting.

"So tell me Mister Potter… why have you requested such an audience with myself? Last time we spoke we were at wand point trying to kill each other. What is going through that pretty little head of yours?"

Absorbing his warms, Harry blushed slightly when the Dark lord called him pretty only to scold himself mentally. By the smirk on the other mans face he knew that his blush had been noticed however he didn't mind as much as he felt he should. Instead Harry merely pressed his cheek against the hand and smiled slightly at the touch. His voice was soft, almost a whisper but he felt free now, he had made his choice and for once he let himself enjoy the moment.

"I want to join you… I'm tired… so tired of not being wanted as I am… they want someone else… someone who isn't me… I just… is that offer still open… the one you made me so long ago….?"

Feeling Voldemort tugging slightly Harry let himself be moved onto the other mans lap. It felt strange at first, but he soon got use to it when Voldemort put his hand back on his cheek against in that comforting gesture. Soon he felt what he guessed was the other mans lips against his own in a soft caress, closing his eyes Harry happily allowed himself to be kiss and held by the man.

When they parted, Harry was as red as a tomato while Voldemort only smirked in response. Harry didn't say a word, not know what he should say or do about the kiss. Moving forward slightly Harry chanced it and kissed the man again only this time he wrapped his arms around the mans neck. Although his lips weren't all there Harry thought it to be the best kiss he could ever have, making him moan slightly in appreciation. It was Voldemort who spoke once they parted, his hands holding Harry close on hand on his back while the other ran through his messy hair.

"I have changed my mind, little Gryffindor. When I offered you the world you were only a child… now however things are different. Now I want you as much more, will you over me yourself Harry Potter? Will you give yourself to me completely? You would have power over all of my minions, you would be at my side and nobody would question you… and nobody else would be able to touch you, you would be only mine…"

Running his hand along the others face, Harry smiled slightly and whispered lightly. "I will… but… will… will you be mine as well?"

His answer was a night of passion and despite who he was with it was slow, gentle and Harry felt more loved with the one he was suppose to kill then he could ever remember. He kept his promise to himself and didn't raise his wand to kill anyone else while he ruled on his Lords lap. The most important thing to him however wasn't what happened to him but to his love, yes he could call Voldemort that now.

He never expected to have the Dark Lord only bed himself, in fact he only wanted to pretend but the Lord kept his word and only his lover to his bed. Sure they had their fights from time to time but he was sure they were only caused for the make up sex latter on. Cuddling into his lovers side after another round of love-making Harry sighed happily while he closed his eyes, for once in his life… he felt wanted.


End file.
